


got me losing all my cool, cause I'm burning up on you

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [20]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Masturbation, camgirl!jan, im sorry, no I’m not, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jan’s a camgirl and Jackie’s infatuated.
Relationships: Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Series: one shots and drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432162
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	got me losing all my cool, cause I'm burning up on you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘cool’ by dula peep

Jackie’s palms sweated as she clicked onto the website. Her heart raced with anticipation as much as it did with anxiety. 

There in the center on the upcoming broadcast page was  _ her _ . Her being Jan. Jackie had been watching her streams for a while now. She couldn’t help but feel extremely drawn to the blonde. Everything about her was intoxicating, not even just her body and the sensual way she pursed her lips but her smile when someone had sent in an overly generous tip too. She drew Jackie in like a magnet to metal and Jackie couldn’t get enough. 

Jackie clicks on her broadcast and holds her breath while the screen loads. It takes entirely too long for her liking but even the wait doesn’t stop the breath from being knocked from her lungs when she does appear on the screen. A vision in lavender lingerie, she’s kneeling in the middle of a comfortable looking bed surrounded by fairy lights. She looks every bit as beautiful as she had as the last time she streamed.

“Hello everyone,” she purred, even the slight distortion of her voice from being recorded didn’t make her sound any less inviting.

“I see we have quite a few people tuning in tonight. You guys are in for a show and remember the highest tipper gets a private show after!”

As if she had recited a spell over her audience, tips came pouring in.  _ Rightfully so,  _ Jackie thinks,  _ the girl deserves to be adored by many.  _ Jackie too, takes out her wallet, sending in a generous tip of her own.

Jackie watches intently as Jan moves around on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position which she finds by laying back, propped up against a ton of fluffy white pillows. 

Jan’s delicate hands explore her own body, spurred on by the little dings she gets every time somebody tips. One hand comes close to grazing in between her legs before she retracts her hand and leans closer to the webcam, eyes raking over the comments.

“Wow, you guys are being awfully generous tonight. Should I maybe take something off?”

Messages of approval flood the comment section and Jan chuckles.

“Always so eager,” she responds with a coy wink and flip of her hair, again making the comment section light up with more vulgar comments than Jackie can count. Jackie, for a second, wonders how Jan can take it but then all coherent thoughts are tossed out the window when Jan reaches behind herself and unhooks the lacy bralette she had on. She slowly and teasingly removes the straps from her shoulders, her smooth skin glowing in the dim light. What Jackie wouldn’t do to be able to press kisses to those soft shimmery shoulders. Finally, the bralette is off and discarded somewhere across the room and Jan is back in her position against the pillows, but this time her breasts are bare and there’s an alluring gleam in her eyes as she reaches a hand up and lazily palms a tit. Soft gasps leave her cherry painted lips and a heat grows in Jackie’s abdomen, though she refuses to do anything about it. Her hands stay planted on her desk as her mind wanders. 

The stream goes on for twenty more minutes, each moment roping in Jackie’s attention more than the last. The little clock at the corner of the screen signifies Jan’s almost at max time.

Sitting back up on her knees, Jan winks, again sending off a flurry of tips and comments.

“We’re almost at time for this week,” she says with a pout, “be sure to tune in next week and I will message the winner of the private show in a moment!”

Jan winks again and blows a kiss before the screen goes black. As soon as she’s off the screen Jackie lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, all to have her breath taken away once again when her computer dings with a notification. 

** _janjanjan: hi sweetheart! You’re the winner of the private show! Would you like to do it now or we could schedule something for later?_ **

Jackie’s heart hammers in her chest, there had to be a mistake. Sure, she’d tipped, but definitely not more than some of the desperate men sending in hundreds of dollars that she saw in the comment section.

** _mscox: I’m sorry, there must be a mistake!_ **

** _janjanjan: no, the site lets me pick who I wanna do a show with privately. It’s not really based on tips. I see your user pop up every week and I’m curious. It’s not too often I see women on my lives, Ms. Cox ;)_ **

If Jackie had been smart, she would’ve clicked off, but for whatever reason she felt her fingers flying over the keyboard, agreeing to meet Jan over the webcam immediately.

As soon as she sends the confirmation, she gets a notification to join the chat. Her heart hammers away in her chest as she clicks the green ‘accept’ button. 

Jan appears on the screen in a split second, an inviting smile on her face.

“Hi darling,” she greets, “just as I suspected, you’re beautiful! Really sexy too.”

Jackie can feel her cheeks heat up at the compliment. 

“Um, thank you. You are too,” Jackie mutters, the noticable blush never leaving her cheeks.

“Aww sweetheart, don’t be shy,” Jan coos, “you’re too pretty to be so shy.”

Jan’s sweet-talk sends jolts of pleasure in between Jackie’s legs, and she squeezes them together to relieve the growing need to touch herself.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jackie squeaks.

Jan chuckles softly. “No need to be sorry, doll. Now, what are we gonna do with you, huh? You look like you need to get off, baby.”

Equal parts embarrassment and arousal flood Jackie’s senses. Had she really hit that much of a low where she was gonna get off to a cam girl, even if that cam girl was as sexy and infatuating as Jan?

“I know you do, I just need to hear you say it. I’ll help you get there and everything, I’ve just gotta hear it from you first.”

Jackie swallows harshly. “I-um, I need to-“

“That’s it, tell me, babe,” Jan praises, shifting in front of the camera so that her tits are on full display. If all words hadn’t been stolen from Jackie’s vocabulary before they definitely were now. 

“I-I need to get off,” Jackie breathes out.

“There we go,” Jan purrs, a seductive smile on her face, “are you using a laptop?”

Jackie nods.

“Okay, I want you to take your laptop and get on the bed. Is that okay?”

Jackie nods again, and gets up, settling in the middle of the bed in a position similar to Jan’s. 

“Good girl.”

Jackie’s whole body feels warm, like flames are licking at her skin in the sweetest most torturous way. Her thoughts are cloudy, all she can think about is Jan.

Jan must be able to tell how uncomfortable she is as she hums low in her throat. “Are you hot, baby? You need to take off your clothes?”

Any qualms Jackie might’ve had about getting naked on camera are thrown out the window the moment Jan suggests it. She’s not dressed in anything sexy but she attempts to make a show as she removes her hoodie and shorts, leaving her in a soft cotton bra and panties. 

Even Jackie doesn’t miss the hunger in Jan’s eyes as she eyes the screen intently, focusing in on Jackie’s body.

“Gorgeous,” she says, shifting her own body so Jackie could get a better view, “do you want me to talk you through it or do you just wanna watch, hmm?”

“C-could you talk?”

Jan chuckles softly. “I knew that’s what you would want. Are you gonna be good and listen to me, sweetheart?”

Jackie nods meekly, a whine of pleasure escaping her throat. 

“Good,” Jan praises with a soft smile, “I want you to lay back and get nice and comfy for me.”

Jackie does as she’s told, leaning back against the stack of pillows she’d so neatly placed this morning. Her legs are slightly spread, the small damp patch on her panties visible. 

“I’m comfy,” Jackie confirms, a shy smile adorning her face.

Jan nods in approval. “Okay, now I want you to reach inside your panties and touch yourself a little.”

Jan’s voice is smooth like velvet and it drives Jackie so crazy that she has to do exactly as she’s told even if every brain cell she has left is telling her not to. 

Delicately, she slides a hand underneath the waistband of her panties and gently rubs over her pussy.

Jan mirrors her actions, slipping a hand down in her own panties. “God, you’re so pretty like this,” she says breathily, “I wanna hear you too, baby, don’t be shy.”

Jackie moans softly as her fingertips explore between her legs. “ _ Jan,”  _ she whimpers, waiting for instructions on what to do next. 

“You’re so turned on for me, aren’t you, honey?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Jackie hissed in between her teeth, “ _ please.” _

Jan continues to lazily circle her own clit as she watched Jackie writhe around on the bed, her fingers just barely giving her any pleasure. 

“Go ahead, babe, touch your clit for me.”

Jackie lowers her hand, searching for the little bundle of nerves and finding it with no problem, shuddering slightly as she gently rubs it in light circles.

“Faster,” Jan instructs, her voice breathy and affected.

Again, Jackie does as she’s told, her toes curling underneath her feet. “Can I-? Please?”

“You need more, angel?”

“Mhmm, yeah, please.”

Jan hums an approval. “Take off your panties.”

In a swift movement, Jackie shimmies out of her underwear and tosses them to the side somewhere, not caring for even a second where they landed. A shiver runs up her spine when she hears Jan moan at the sight. A weird sense of pride tightens her chest knowing that she had that effect on someone else. It all felt intoxicating, entirely too much and not enough at the same time.

“They’re off, what now?” Jackie squeaks through labored breaths.

“I want you to close your eyes, you can just use my voice.”

Jan pauses, continuing when she sees Jackie’s eyes flutter shut, long lashes casting the tiniest shadow on her cheeks.

“Now, I want you to pretend I’m there with you, my hands all over your body, my lips on yours. And then I want you to keep rubbing yourself, but I also want you to put a finger in, two if you can take it.”

“ _ Oh god,”  _ Jackie moaned, two fingers circling at her entrance before pushing in.

All the while, Jan continues playing with herself, edging as to prolong the inevitable. Watching Jackie had been so much better than she could’ve anticipated.

Jackie pumps in and out of herself while still rubbing her clit languidly and with each passing second she gets closer and closer.

She’s sure she wouldn’t be able to form words in the first place, so she’s grateful Jan speaks up.

“Are you close? I am,” she says, her words broken and near indecipherable, but Jackie understands because she gets it, her words would've been just as incoherent.

“Yeah,” Jackie replies.

“Come with me. I’m so close.”

Both girls speed up their actions, edging themselves closer and closer. 

Jan comes first, Jackie following suit immediately after, Jan’s moans finally doing her in.

“Wow,” the blonde pants.

Jackie chuckles in disbelief. “Yeah.”

As they both attempt to catch their breath, the video cuts off and Jackie is left alone in the darkened room until the door opens and someone curls around her in bed.

“Hi,” Jan whispers, pressing a kiss to her sweat-dampened temple, “how was that?”

Jackie shifts to laying on her side so she can face her. “Amazing, really. You look really pretty in that lingerie set."

Jan runs her fingers through Jackie’s thick hair with a content smile on her face. “You bought it for me. Are you okay, though?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I should be asking you how you feel, though.”

As much as Jan loved her job as a cam girl, she sometimes seemed a little off after she’d finish a stream, and never had she done anything like this with Jackie, usually preferring to keep work and life separate. But, they still liked to try new things every once in a while and the whole ‘strangers’ fantasy was intriguing. 

“I’m good, great actually,” Jan muses, a content smile on her face, “we should do that more often, though I like you a whole lot in person too.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jackie hums sleepily, her heavy eyelids already threatening to close on her.

Jan chuckles. “Are you tired, babe?”

“Yeah,” Jackie replies, fighting off a yawn.

Jan’s heart melts, Jackie was always the absolute cutest when she was sleepy. “I’m gonna take off my makeup and change into some PJ’s and then we can get to sleep, okay? I’ll bring you some comfy clothes too.”

Jackie was barely able to nod as Jan disappeared into the bathroom. 

After a few minutes, Jan emerges, fresh and ready for bed with a clean pair of PJ’s for Jackie to change into. 

Though, the clothes will go unworn due to the fact that Jackie’s already snoring softly with her face pressed into the pillow.

Jan doesn’t have the heart to wake her, so she sets the clothes down and curls up next to her, not even caring that she was the only one clothed. She pulls the brunette close and even in her sleep, she nuzzles closer, sighing contently.

“I love you,” Jan whispers against her hair.

She didn’t expect a reply but she can’t help the dopey smile that spreads across her face when Jackie mumbles a sleepy ‘I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this in my one shot collection but I kinda wanted to give her her own moment.  
Hope you enjoyed and you can find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes !!


End file.
